The Unbeaten Path
by MysticalSaphira
Summary: The youngest of the Cullen family had everything she ever wanted, her family, her health, her Jacob. However, she wanted something more, she wanted an ordinary life outside of her extraordinary world. High School and wild parties entail.
1. Chapter 1

The Unbeaten Path 

AN: I know, I can't believe I'm doing this either. This probably will not be updated again until later this week. I want to finish my other one first. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong respectively to Stephanie Meyer. These words however are my own.

* * *

The slow chug of the Volkswagen Rabbit that had been affectionately been called 'Bugs Bunny' rolled to a stop in front of the gas station on old Higgens Line. Ironically, it was close enough to the Forks High School that several students were already eagerly gassing up, buying liquor, and cigarettes for their Friday night weekend. Slowly, Jake got out and went to one of the pumps. Renesemee watched him, his smile as big as the day they first really talked about love.

She remembered thinking that she was the luckiest hybrid around, even if there were only a few of them left, enjoying the simpler things in life just like her Mother did. The youngest of the Cullen family had everything she ever wanted, her family, her health, her Jacob. However, she wanted something more, she wanted an ordinary life outside of her extraordinary world.

Once Bugs was full and the bill paid Jacob slipped back inside, instantly taking her hand in his. Renesemee smiled at him again; the warmth seeping through his fingers reminded her of comfort.

"Is Bugs all full this time?" she asked throwing him a cheeky grin "You could get more miles out of a toaster".

Jake pretended to be offended, "It's okay Bugs. She is just jealous of our long term relationship that's all" he mocked as he slipped on his seatbelt and peeled out of the gas station, easily weaving in and out of cars and onto the street. Renesemee swore he would make a great race car driver.

Flickering back her curls like the girls did in those drama's she scoffed "Jake this car was ancient when you re-created her" she said to him, folding her arms with a grin to match his.

"Whoa, hey there Nessie" Jacob belittled, gently stroking the wheel "This car's a classic! A real testament to all car's in its time"

"Which is older then even you or I are" she teased, laughing. "Your still sore that Aunt Rosalie won't let you under the hood of any of her cars"

Jake gripped the wheel and grimaced "Blonde? She can barely change the motor oil let alone refurbish an entire car"

"I don't know…" Renesemee began, "She did a pretty good job on Dragon".

Turning towards the Movie Theater Jacob squelched the tires before coming to a complete stop. The teenagers outside the car with their dates looked at him as if he were nuts. He ignored them.

"_That _was your inheritance. At least you get better use out of it then your Mother did, she nearly killed herself on it" he emphasized by pointing to his head "Good thing Bells has a skull as hard as a rock now".

They both climbed out of the car and Jake slipped an arm through hers "Besides Dragon is a motorcycle. All Blonde did was give it a fresh coat of paint"

Renesemee shook her head as they made their way up to the ticket booth. They looked at the list of movies that were playing. Plenty of action ones with guns, violence, gore, and blood. Jacob seemed eager to watch each one.

"You can be such a boy" she huffed, looking at the list again. One in particular caught her eye, although she had seen it a thousand times before.

Jacob paid for the tickets when she selected a movie "Well I do have the body parts of one you know" he said as he ordered extra large popcorn.

"And the hard-wired brain" she added, with a hint of sarcasm.

He grinned, "That too".

When Jake asked what movie they were seeing, Renesemee sent a flicker of a famous scene through her thoughts. He groaned a little.

"That one again?" he asked, when a part of the major plot unfolded in his mind "Haven't we seen this one just last week?"

Renesemee shrugged "It happens to be my favorite. You know that" she said as they made there way into the cinema and one of the many empty aisles. They took a seat and Jake propped his feet onto one of the headrests in front of him.

"I know, I know…it's just we already have the initials down don't we? R hearts J isn't on your charm bracelet for nothing" Jake sighed and stuffed in a mouthful of popcorn "Well at least somebody dies in it" he added, and went silent when Renesemee shushed him.

Romeo and Juliet were one of Renesemee's most favorite Shakespearean pieces of all time. She read it more then any other piece by him, more then MacBeth and A Midsummer's Night Dream combined. It was without a doubt one of the most influential pieces in her life and obviously to her parent's life as well. She didn't cry though, not like her, Mother always would, and she jabbed Jacob in the stomach as he yawned when the movie was over.

"That was nice" he said, tossing the empty popcorn and soda containers into the trash. He met Renesemee's skeptical gaze "No, really, I know it's your favorite and I'm glad we seen it. It's sort of like a Friday night tradition huh?"

Renesemee didn't say anything as they headed back to the car. A younger girl, a teenager, dropped what looked like a binder full of notes; the girl sighed and bent to pick them up.

"Here you go," Renesemee said, handing a piece of loose leaf that read a few lines from Shakespeare play to her. The girl looked up grateful and Renesemee recognized her as one of the only other audience members that had been in the cinema.

"Thanks" the girl said, standing with a smile "I don't know what I would have done without these"

Renesemee tried not to look awkward. She did not usually talk much outside of her family and a few of Jacobs's friend.

"Uh…studying for a test?" she asked, nodding at the crumpled paper.

The girl blushed, "No, I just like Romeo and Juliet that's all. It's somewhat silly…but I like the story between them. It's so tragic!" she blushed hotter and apologized.

Renesemee shook her head "No, don't be. It's one of my favorites too. 'He that is strucken blind cannot forget. The precious treasure of his eyesight lost'," she quoted, and both girls smiled again.

Stuffing the text into her binder, the girl added, "You would be prefect in our drama club. Do you go to school around here?"

Jacob tightened his grip on Renesemee's hand, she thought of the story her parents told and said no "My parents and I move around a lot so I go to home school" she said, a perfect imitation of her mother's voice.

The girl seemed crestfallen "To bad then, it would have been nice to have someone with talent" she smiled, brighter then before "Thank you for your help though. See you around!"

The young teenager left and met up with some friends. She seemed to smile and laugh a lot; Renesemee watched her leave and then followed Jake again to his car.

"You okay?" he asked, after fifteen minutes of silence while being on the road "You seem kind of quiet"

Renesemee didn't answer at first. She stared out the window at the rain; it poured endlessly making the outside look like a gigantic black void. She sighed.

"I'm just thinking that's all," she said, not turning to face him.

Jake took her hand again "About what?" he asked, his gentle curiosity spilling over onto her.

Renesemee hesitated a moment and turned to look at him "My parents love was like a storybook fairy tale...romantic...epic...timeless".

"And your...what? Afraid that you won't be able to measure up?" his eyebrows scrunched together, seemingly puzzled.

"No, no Jake that's not it" she said, cupping his cheek when they stopped in front of the Cullen household "I know whom I love the most. Its how my parents met and how their love was created that I never had a chance to have. I couldn't, not until I was finished...well being me"

Jake frowned "There is nothing wrong with who you are"

"Other then being a half breed you're right about that" Renesemee smiled, even as the man beside of her scowled.

A growl escaped his lips as she traced a finger over his chin to soothe him "And I'm a gigantic mutt on the inside. We all have our crosses right? I don't want you to have to change yourself to fit into a scenario you think you have to have. Just because your parents followed one path doesn't mean you have to as well"

Renesemee watched as Jake lowered his eyes away from her "This isn't about them. It's about me...and you if you want it to be"

Jake's head raised a little and Renesemee took the opportunity to kiss him on the cheek "It's been sixteen years Jake. Don't you think its about time we were able to live our own lives?"

"You can't be separated from your parents any longer then I can be separated from you" Jake rebuffed, sternly. Obviously, he did not understand the question.

Renesemee sighed "I don't mean for forever Jake. I'm talking about being able to live a fantasy I was only able to dream of when I was little. And as I got older...I wanted it more and more"

"I still don't understand" he said, confused.

A smile spread across the small half vampire's face "It's easy Jake" she told him in a matter – of – fact tone "I want to go to High School".


	2. Chapter 2

The Unbeaten Path 

AN: Shorter then the last. Sorry!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong respectively to Stephanie Meyer. These words however are my own.

* * *

Jake told her that her parents would never allow it. They would never allow their daughter to go into uncharted territory without them being able to rip off a few heads first -- figuratively speaking of course. Moreover, in her heart of hearts Renesemee knew that he was secretly probably right. Nevertheless, she at least had to try.

After a particularly good hunting trip -- of mountain lions and bears for supper -- Renesemee announced that she had something that she wanted to say. She gathered her family into their tiny adobe, aside from Carlisle and Esme who were away on holiday, with her bright curls hiding her face until everyone sat and she was ready to speak. Jake squeezed her hand beside her for encouragement.

"I've been thinking…" she began, looking directly at her father first "That I think it's time I was able to branch out and start new things"

Alice fluttered her hands widely "Oh, I know! We could go to Egypt. We've already been to China…Paris…not Italy though -- of course -- but maybe we could…"

"She doesn't mean travelling Alice" Edward said, cutting her off "She's thinking about leaving, going to school somewhere"

Bella jumped up instantly, the Motherly instinct seemingly kicking into high gear "No, absolutely not. I forbid it"

"But Mama please...just think about it won't you? I could live a normal life just like you and Papa did when you were my age" Renesemee pleaded, almost begging.

"Technically they still are your age" Emmett joked, but was silenced by a hard jab in the ribs by his wife.

Frowning Bella said "Renesemee I don't think it's good to be out in the open like that. What if you were hurt? I would never forgive myself" she crossed her arms, displeased.

Jake perked up a little "She won't if I'm around"

Edward and the rest of the Cullen boys looked at him bewildered. Renesemee shot him a glare; she hadn't even gotten to that part yet. She looked away to see her Mother's expression turn into a sigh.

"Physically I know she can handle herself – well for the most part anyway. But there are more ways then one to be hurt you know, emotionally I am not sure if you will be ready, high school can be a cruel place".

"I don't know about that" Jake interjected grinning a little "She did grow up around Blonde didn't she?" he asked jerking a thumb towards Rosalie who hissed looking away. Emmett stifled a chuckle by her side.

Jasper elaborated ignoring the others "We all had our alias throughout our whole existence to protect us. We changed them whenever the need arose or presented itself to us. Even so, we have too much of a connection here in Forks for you to be able to participate in a new life here. Jacob wouldn't even be able to register at Forks High School if he planned to go with you, he would have to go back to life on the reservation".

Both Renesemee and Jake cringed at that. Leave it to Jasper to find a way to make things more prudent then everyone else.

"The only way Bella and I would even consider this was if we were there to protect you" Edward said, standing to put his hands on his daughter's shoulders "It's like your Mother said, we just don't want to see you get hurt".

Renesemee shook her head "But Papa…I want…" instead of saying the words she flipped through images of the life she saw that her parents had and the one she wanted for herself "To, for once, be able to live a normal life". Bella came up beside her husband and embraced her daughter in a hug; she saw the same images and nodded as if she understood.

"If this is really what you want" Bella began, taking Renesemee father's hand into her own "Then there is only one condition…."

Bella and Edward looked at each other at the same instance and said in union "Alice will have to go along with you".


	3. Chapter 3

The Unbeaten Path

An: Another quick Chapter. School for them soon!

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters, they belong respectively to Stephanie Meyer. These words however are my own.

* * *

There turned out to be more then one condition. Not only was Renesemee's Aunt going to come along but both of Renesemee's parents were able to choose the school too. It had to be close enough to a wooden area that they were all going to be able to hunt and far enough away from town that no one would notice them. When the subject was brought up about Jake's sleeping corridors Renesemee had another idea.

"A boarding school?" he said, surprised as he took a mouthful of her blue slushy "Seriously, do we look like the typical boarding school type?"

Renesemee patted his hand "The place Mama and Papa found would be perfect just because of that. I could sleep in my own area and you could sleep in yours. They would like that part. We'd be able to have our own separate lives away from our families and yet still be close enough to each other."

Her words struck a cord as he lowered the slushy from his lips "I don't know if I'm the preppy type" he made a face and smoothed his hair to one side "I bet I could do one hell of a job pulling off the emo look though".

Renesemee batted his arm playfully "Your not pale enough remember? How about me, do you think I could pull off the cheerleader look?" she asked making fists into pretend pom-poms and doing a fake cheer.

"If you get to wear a cute outfit then I'm okay with that" he teased, as he laced his hands behind the back of his head in a casual manner and strolled through the Cullen's front door. Something Renesemee knew that he would never be entirely comfortable with.

_All the more reason to make a life on our own…_ she thought to herself, making her way into the kitchen and throwing out the empty container Jake had handed her once they had reached Esme and Carlisle's house. She only had two sips out of it before he downed it all, she rolled her eyes -- figures.

There was plenty to do before they left, packing, car arrangements, school supplies, and yet it never really dawned on Renesemee that this was it. She was going to do it, live a dream that would be unlike any other. Even by her parent's standards, this was going to be something special. New lives just for her and Jake. Renesemee rummaged around in the cupboards, which were stocked weekly, and began to prepare a small meal for them both, brimming with excitement. This was just as good as any hunting kill, even the ones that put up a fight.

"The school will be happy to have you start school next week" came the voice of her Father, off to her right as he lay down the cordless telephone on the kitchen counter "I faxed over your records myself earlier this morning, which were all straight A's of course".

Renesemee smiled sheepishly "But Papa…I don't even know if I'll get that good of grades when I start school remember?"

But Edward just gave that lopsided smile that her mother loved so much, the one that often led them both trampling off to their little home in the woods for hours, and kissed her forehead gently.

"This coming from a girl who could read by the age of a few weeks? I honestly don't think so" he laughed then and patted Renesemee's hand patronizingly.

Renesemee hugged him tightly "Thanks Papa, this means a lot to me"

When they both parted, she asked "What about Jacob, did they have any trouble letting him in?"

Edward sighed and popped the steak she was preparing into the microwave, she only liked it when it was heated for a few seconds because it made the taste last longer, before he turned to face her again.

"With a large contribution from the revered Dr. Cullen there wasn't any problem" his voice sounded cheery, but their was a false note in it. Renesemee knew her father still was not happy with the idea of Jacob going with her, no matter how long they had been together. Old feelings lasted longer, it seemed, when you were a Vampire.

Bella and Jacob entered the room then; her mother gave her best friend a stern look.

"Jacob is expected to be on his best behavior, aren't you Jake?" she said, and tone of her voice made it almost final. Like a death warrant if he didn't.

Jacob threw a grin towards her "Scouts honor of course" and held up a corny looking peace sign. Bella seemed to bite back a grin. Sometimes Renesemee thought the two of them were in their own little world; she felt lonely when they did that.

"Is Alice okay going with us? I hope you didn't force her into it" she asked, changing the subject.

"Are you kidding?" Her father said, "She has not shut up about it. Her little mind keeps wandering towards all the new cute new outfits she'll get to bring all with her."

I laughed, there was no doubt about that "What about Jasper?".

"He'll be staying the cottage with us studying ancient Greek texts," he responded, handing her the steak from the microwave.

Renesemee frowned deeply "Papa I don't think its necessary for you to stay that close to campus you know" she reminded him. Just another one of her parents conditions, they had to be as close as possible.

"You didn't think you could get rid of us that easily did you? Alice is only going to school part time so she can keep an eye on you for us. We have to be close just in case something happens to you," her mother said, taking her hand. She then shot a glare towards Jake.

"And that goes for you too" she added, with a voice that sounded more like a hiss.

Jacob seemed unfazed as he took his own dinner from Edward's hand "I'll be good. Scout's honor remember?" He looped his arm through Renesemee's and headed for the living room leaving her parents to stare after them with heated expressions.

"And I better not catch you sneaking in through my daughter's bedroom window!" her mother called from behind them.

"Or hiding in the closet" Renesemee added, and they both laughed.


End file.
